


Always with you

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Teddy Lupin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Mirror of Erised, Post-Hogwarts, Soft Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: When Teddy comes back from Hogwarts haunted by a mirror he had found, Harry decides to share with him his own experience with it.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Always with you

He took one look at his godson and immediately knew that something was wrong. The kid's hair had turned light brown, it wasn't unusual, his hair color tended to change because of his mood, but there was something that rang a warning bell inside of Harry's head.

"Teddy? Is there something wrong ?" he asked.

"No, there's nothing wrong." was the reply, but it lacked it's usual fake annoyance which didn't ease Harry's worry at all.

"If you say so." he mumbled, not wanting to push the kid especially after he had returned for the winter holiday. He simply assumed that Teddy needed time to adjust after spending a couple of months at Hogwarts, Harry knew how nostalgic he felt when he had to go back to the Dursleys, so he tried to show as much empathy as possible. 

That's why he let the subject drop, he didn't ask again, instead he tried to be as welcoming as possible, not because it was his responsibility, but because he truly missed his godson. 

Teddy was such a bright and positive kid, he was a joy to be around although at times he sounded too wise for a twelve year old kid that it kinda broke Harry's heart, he swore to himself to give the kid the best childhood he could, still he knew that no one could replace someone's parents. 

The silence lasted for three days before whatever was bothering Teddy emerged from the depths of his big heart and made him cry in the middle of the night. Fortunately for Harry, he was awake, working on something that he was way overdue for when he heard the heartbreaking cries echoing from Teddy's room, immediately he jumped into action, holding himself back long enough to calmly knock on the door.

"Teddy ? Can I come in ?" he waited for a few moments hearing a rustle of what appeared to be sheets and when he contemplated walking in a soft voice said,

"I'm fine...Harry." yet he couldn't hide the tremble in his voice which was the reason why Harry pushed the door and walked in.

"Let me look at you, I'm going to bed and I wanted to check up on you, see if you need anything before I do that." he was standing close to the kid's bed when he noticed tears on Teddy's cheeks.

His fears were confirmed, something was definitely wrong and he wasn't going to let it rest no more.

"Teddy...I know that you're a big boy, you're smarter than most of the boys your age, but I want you to know that if there's anything that's bothering you, anything at all, you know you can tell me, right ?" when the kid nodded, he gave him a grateful and hopefully an encouraging smile before he bent forward and pressed a soft kiss on the top of the kid's head. 

"Sweet dreams." then he started walking away only to get stopped by a quiet call of his name,

"Harry ?" 

"Yes, Teddy ?"

"I saw my parents." and just like that Harry's heart broke once again.

Instead of talking he turned to face the boy and when he realized that he was going to get more than a couple of words, he went back and sat on Teddy's bed.

"At Hogwarts...there was a mirror, a huge one, in a room so messy and filled with so many things Mrs. Weasley would have a fit if she saw it…" 

Harry's breath caught in his throat at those words, he clearly remembered the mirror and hoped against hope that it wasn't the same, but knew that there was no such luck.

Teddy's gaze wasn't pointed at him, he was staring at the blanket on his lap, head lowered as if he was ashamed of himself.

"My parents, when I took a look at it, I saw my parents looking back at me...they were like the photos you showed me and they...they were smiling at me and...and...I." he didn't need to see them to know that there were fresh tears falling from the kid's eyes and he couldn't stop himself from reaching forward and taking his small hands into his own.

"It's alright Teddy...it's alright to miss them."

"But I don't even know them."

"Have I ever told you that when I was your age I found that mirror as well ?" at his words, the kid raised his head to look at him.

"I don't remember my parents Teddy, the died when I was a baby, to be honest I had never seen a photo of them before that moment, to my surprise I recognized them and I kept coming back to see them, over and over again until a wise old man explained to me why I shouldn't do that." there was a question in the kid's eyes, as curiosity replaced his sadness for a second.

"That mirror is called the mirror of erised, it shows not your reflection,but your heart's desire. I saw my parents because I missed them and I wanted to see them, but Teddy it won't do you well to do what I did."

"Why ?" 

"Because…" he struggled to find the proper words to explain himself and after a brief struggle with himself he decided to be completely honest and open about himself.

"Because I could think about nothing else, it stopped me from living, from remembering that my parents would want me to live the best life I could, to be happy and...Teddy…" he placed one hand over Teddy's heart, met his gaze and said,

"They are not there, but they are here in your heart and they will always be with you even if you can't see them and they loved you so much that they fought for you, so you can live in a better world...I know it doesn't make sense to you right now, but one day it will. Until then, remember them, remember that they loved you, carry them within yourself and you'll never be truly alone." by the time he was finished there were tears in both of their eyes as Teddy rushed forward to hug him. Harry held him close, rocking him back and forth until he fell asleep, then when he noticed that the kid was clinging to him even in his sleep, he decided that spending the rest of the night cramped on the tiny bed would be worth, if that gave the kid at least a little bit of comfort.

The next morning, Teddy got up with blue hair and bright eyes and hugged Harry the moment he saw him. 

Harry made pancakes for breakfast, figuring that the comforting food would do the kid well and he was right.

Later that day Teddy asked him something he never thought he would get asked.

"Do you still see them, in the mirror ?"

"My parents ?" the kid nodded.

"I haven't seen that mirror for years, but I don't think I'll see them anymore, at least not only them." he gave him a smile before he continued,

"You see, I saw them because I was alone, I felt as if I had no one, but now...now I have you, the Weasleys, Hermione and so many people, I have made myself a family, so I assume the mirror will show me all of them including my parents." the answer seemed to satisfy Teddy because it was the last time he mentioned anything about it.

Well, almost the last time.

A few nights later, when Teddy was on the edge of falling asleep, he whispered,

"You're my family too Harry." 

Harry locked those words inside of his heart, so when he would be at his lowest he would remember that he wasn't alone, that there was a boy who chose to be his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
